He loves me, he loves me not
by blu-babe
Summary: Official reposting of the story. HB AU, But undeniably cute. I have lengthened the prologue, and here it is. Just as cute and fluffy as ever
1. Prolouge

**This is an official repost.**

He loves me; he loves me not

* * *

><p>Botan ruffled her little brother's hair as she walked in the door, holding a golden pendant in her other hand. "Hey squirt, look what I've found." Haku, with wide eyes, looked from the pendant to his big sister. His smile vanished immediately. "Oh. Cool..." He stuttered, dashing out of her reach to his room.<p>

She brushed off his odd behaviour with a shrug and placed her coat on a chair as she went to pour herself some coffee. Her apartment was small, and littered with drawings and paintings her little brother had made, usually portraying her and some man with black hair. Haku wouldn't tell her who the man was supposed to be, but he did keep saying if she ever met him, they should get married. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. Haku wasn't aware of how sick she was. Just a month ago she'd been diagnosed with some aweful cancer. She was due to start round two of cheemo in two days.

(Botan's POV)

I walked out of the hospital in a daze. I had gone in, ready to begin my second round of treatment, and they ran a few blood tests, told me I wasn't sick and scratched their heads as they tried to explain that they couldn't explain it. In the end, they apologized and said they must have mixed up my blood work with someone else's. Which I think is _ridiculous_, but what is the alternative theory? I spontaneously was cured of my cancer, one which has no survival rate? And, above that, my hair is thicker today than it has ever been. I'd been losing it for a week, and had gotten so thin I was planning to cut it all off.

(All POV, several weeks later)

Botan felt amazing. She'd never been healthier or stonger in her life. Her boss had finally promoted her, although she'd been called about the pendant she'd found a few weeks before more times than she could count now. And Haku had become distant with her, looking sad. "Haku! I'm off to work, I have that meeting with the university people today!" She called out into the depths of the apartment, tugging on her coat.

Haku came running out of his room and latched himself onto her waist, "Botan, I love you!" He exclaimed, burrying his face in her knee length skirt. She chuckled and bent down to give him a proper hug. "I love you too, Haku. You be good now ok? I'll be home at five, and we'll go out for pizza." He gave her a sad smile and nodded, knowing she wouldn't be back. "Good bye Botan!"

* * *

><p>The office was buzzing with rumors. Gossip was flying off every wall. The professors from the local University were in the office. Talking with an employee. The whole office knew exactly what it was about. Botan Fuyaga.<p>

A few weeks ago she had discovered an ancient artifact. It was all over every paper in the country. Apparently it was some sort of amulet, and they wanted her to show it to them. Every week at least four different Universities showed up to ask about it. Botan was becoming a very popular person. It helped that she was a good journalist.

(Botan's POV)

I've been sent down to the boss' office yet again, to explain and show off this amulet. I almost wish I'd never found it. Yeah it's cool and everything, but I don't like being bothered so much. I wish I were somewhere they couldn't find me.

(All POV-in office)

The University representatives took their eyes off Botan for one second, and when they looked up, she was gone. She had vanished into thin air, and so had the amulet.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an official repost.<strong> I have decided to fix up the story and finish it. I will be changing the Rating to M for later chapters, and will be fixing the holes and such. Starting with the Prolouge. It's longer now.


	2. Chapter one: Where they can't find me

Chapter one: Where they can't find me

* * *

><p>Botan's POV<p>

The sun was shinning brightly on the bright green fields and the crystal blue lake. I could hear birds chirping happily, this was the most amazing place I'd ever seen. The edge of the lake is lined with olive trees and a soft sandy beach, the plants and the grass are so green. I closed my eyes with a happy sigh and let the warm sun embrace me. I had never felt so at peace, especially not since I had found this amulet.

I quickly set myself down on the soft grass, deciding that if I had the chance, I was definitely going to enjoy this peaceful place. I took a deep breath and let myself fall into a peaceful slumber, oblivious to everything.

All POV

The king had been training in his garden with his two most trusted advisers when he felt a disturbance in the air. He held up his hand immediately halting his sparring partner. "Something's off." He said deeply, closing his deep blood red eyes. "There's an invader on our lands." He said after a moment, and his advisers exchanged a look before gathering their armor. The king placed his black cape around his shoulders, and his war helmet on his head, completely covering his raven coloured hair. He strapped a sword to his side, and his advisers each grabbed a spear. "Let's hunt them out."

They set out; running across the fields circling the city almost completely before the king froze. "They're over there," he said quietly as he turned to face the lake. He was certain there was at least ten. There had to be. He spotted movement behind a couple of trees, and nodded to his advisers, signaling for them to spread out and be cautious.

He crouched down and made his way quickly towards the edge of the lake. But before he could get more than ten feet, he tripped over something. Caught off guard, because he'd been so intently focused on the tree line, he landed on top of the thing he tripped on, and it stirred.

Botan's eyes shot open when she felt something heavy land on her. As soon as she realized it was a man, scarcely dressed at that, she screamed and tried to shove him off. The king heard the scream and looked down at the person, the woman, he had tripped on. He narrowed his eyes at her as she shoved him off of her and started backing away, still screaming. "Shut up you idiot woman!" He whispered harshly, she was blowing his cover. If either of his advisers died because of her, she'd pay dearly.

Botan stopped screaming when the man spoke to her in another language. "Where am I?" She asked, almost praying he knew Japanese. He gave her a weird look, but shook his head and jumped up, "Get the intruders!" He shouted angrily to his advisers, and charged for the tree line.

Botan's POV

I watched the man jump up, and I was swept away as he shouted something and bolted for the trees I had admired before. He had the body of a Greek god. I was suddenly quite happy that he had fallen on me and woken me up. I'd probably never have another chance to feel a body that perfect against mine again; it's just too bad I'd been too scared to enjoy it.

All POV

As soon as he reached the tree line, his advisers to his left and right, fifteen men jumped them. Botan sat up to watch the fight mostly mesmerized by the bodies of the three similarly dressed men. The king drew his sword quickly and thrust it into the gut of the man in front of him. He glanced at his advisers and saw them slowly defeating their opponents. He growled and swung his sword around as hard as he could, dismembering the four men that had been surrounding him. "You idiots hurry up!" He barked at his advisors, before turning on his heel and heading back towards that annoying foreign woman he had tripped on.

Botan watched with wide eyes as the man with the black cape stalked towards her, his red eyes looked horribly menacing, and she didn't have to speak his language to tell from this distance that those weird words he was muttering were curses and threats. Probably aimed at her. "Just great," She whispered bitterly to herself, "I fall asleep in the middle of a battle field. I wish I could understand what is going on."

The amulet around her neck glowed a bright blue, capturing the attention of both her and the man in the black cape. The light danced in front of her eyes, and floated into her mouth and ears before it died away. Unsure of what had just happened, Botan looked down at her amulet in surprise. "Woman!" He shouted at her, watching her cautiously, "What the hell were you thinking!" She blinked and looked around her, trying to see if there was someone else near her that could be translating or something, because she knew that man could not have been speaking Japanese. His lips were moving the wrong way, and she knew she couldn't understand him because that just wasn't possible.

"W-who…m-me?" She asked weakly, putting a hand on her chest, just in case he didn't understand her. He nodded, his eyes narrowed into little slits. He was still a good fifteen feet away from her, and she noticed that his two red-caped companions were walking up behind him. She brought her other hand up to brush some of her hair out of her eyes, and she noticed that all three men watched her movement cautiously.

The king watched her hand move up to brush aside some hair. The adviser to his right yelped in shock as all three of them noticed her blue hair. "It's a nymph!" He shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at her, making Botan scoff. She ran her hand through her hair with frustration. This was great. As soon as she can understand these weirdo's she's accused of being a nymph. "Well that's not the first time I've heard that." She muttered, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. She watched the man with the black cape take in her figure and nearly flinched at the smirk that slipped onto his face.

The king looked to the adviser on his left; "She's a Nereid nymph. Is it a sign from Poseidon?" His adviser nodded, and made his smirk grow. "Bring her to the palace. I think Poseidon has sent a gift." He began walking towards Botan, his advisers following closely, and Botan jumped to her feet. "N-now hold on a second! I'm not a nymph! My father may be a fisherman but he's not Poseidon!" She took a few steps backwards, trying to distance herself from the men.

When they didn't look daunted by her claims she started to panic. "Y-you wouldn't want me around! I'm…I'm bad luck to warriors!" She cried out desperately as she fell backward, but they didn't stop. As soon as the king was in front of her, he chuckled darkly, "And yet we won. Out numbered, five to one." She swore she saw fangs flash under his lips and his smirk grew into a sinister looking grin. She bit her lip, damn her luck. "I wish I was somewhere safe!" She shouted desperately, and her amulet began to glow again. But the king grabbed onto her arm just before the light flashed and he vanished from the field with her.

* * *

><p>Okay, no changes in this chapter from when it was originally posted. Infact, you won't notice anything new (if you've read this when I had posted it before) until Chapter four, which I don't think I ever got posted. Also, don't mind if Botan get's slightly violent later on, it's just because I dislike the weak, helpless herione styles. Hahaha according to spell check, the only word I spelled wrong was 'adviser' which I had spelled 'advisor'. Go me :P<p> 


End file.
